Mothers And Daughters
by TonyAndAngela4ever
Summary: Just something I was inspired to write. Some fluff more or less I'm planning a sequalI rated it T for caution reasons but it's sutiable for kids


Mother's and daughters

Chapters:

The Accident

The Aftermath

All for One and One for Sam

A family holds it breath

Chapter 1

One bright and early morning 14 year old Samantha Micelli woke up to her dad Tony banging on her door. "Yo Sam 6:45 lets move it lets hit it lets do it!" Sam Rolled out of bed and changed. She went to the bathroom brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair. After that she went downstairs for breakfast. Her dad always made the best breakfasts. Sam hoped her dad had made pancakes, she needed the sugar rush of syrup to energize her for Math Test today.

Sam walked into the kitchen. She instantly smelled pancake batter, it's like her dad had ESP. Sam saw her extended family sitting around the table. Angela, Her dad's boss, Jonathan, angela's son, Mona, Angela's mother, and her Dad. Sam didn't let a day go by where she didn's ask God why he took her mother, and she never let a day go by where she didn't thank him for letting her and her father find this great family.

Although today something was just not right in the room. Angela and her dad were sending stares that oozed with anger and hate. Sam looked at Jonathan who gave her a I don't have a clue face. Sam looked at Mona who gave her a I have to tell you something face.

After Breakfast Sam and Mona left out the back door. "Sam I know why those to young fogies are acting so strange." "Really Mona Tell me please" "Alright It has something to do with them both having a date last night, a conflict between sharing the house, and something about Your dad's date was a total creep!"

"Mona no arguments there, I met her. She wore all black and she called me Pam" Sam told Mona "Hey I gotta be off to school See ya"

Sam was wrapped in her thoughts on her way to school. She wanted to get Angela and her dad back on speaking tearms, she wanted them to get together.

Sam was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't see the speeding car about to run the red light of the intersection she was crossing. She was knocked unconcious and thrown 10 feet in the air.

Chapter 2

Bottom of Form

"Tony, what's wrong? " Angela asked with some concern in her voice after hearing Tony's end of the phon conversation.  
"My Baby. My Poor Poor Baby. I gotta go." Tony muttered obviously distraught. "Tony, Tony Wait. Do You Mean Sam? What's wrong?" Angela asked afraid of the answer. She was concerned, and was afraid to let Tony drive anywhere with the way he was dioriented. "Sam, was she was on her way to school, when she... she.. was hit by a speeder running a red light. She was hit. My Baby was hit by a car. She's at children's. I;ve got to get to her"

"Tony, Oh My Gosh! Tony, I;m driving. You are to upset to drive, we need to keep a calm head and you don't have that right now."

Tony thought about this. He felt like he had to drive to get to Sam. He felt anger at Angela for critisizing his date last night. But He needed Angela right now. He decided to let her drive. "Alright Angela, lets go"

"Tony" Angela asked. "What Angela" "Tony I;m scared to see her. I'm afraid of... I don't know... I'm just afraid."

"Angela, so Am I. And while we're confessing I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time last night."

"Me too Tony. I should have kept my nose out of your business. I just want the best for you, and I don't think she was it. She get all our names wrong, and she scared me!"

"Yes, she scared me too Angela, but that what you get when you have a blind date! Now c'mere give me a hug, and lets prepare to go see Sam. When I talked to Mona she was already here."

"Oh Tony" Angela hugged him with tears in her eyes. She didn;t want to see Sam in a hospital hooked up to machines and so helpless. She loved Sam like a daughter, and just wasn't ready to bear it.

Chapter 3

Angela and Tony walked off the Elavator Hand in Hand. Angela had tears in her eyes and Tony looked grave. Mona met them and gave each of them huge hugs. "Guys, she's in a coma. She was hit awful bad, and they don;t know if she'll come out. They said if she's not out of it by next Friday, she won't make it."

"Oh Mother don't say that!" angela yelled at Mona. "Yeah Mone, don't say that!" Tony yelled at her too.

"You two think I like this news? News Flash: I don't!! Sam is a great kid and our lives would be shattered without her. But I thought you;d want to know what the doctor had to say. Mona yelled right back. "She's in room 1223. I;m going to pick up Jonathan at school and fill him in."

"Oh My Gosh." That was all Tony could say. His baby girl was more or less lifeless in a hospital bed. She was hooked up to all these machines. This wasn't his Sam. He was having awful memories of when Marie was sick in the hospital. He must have been tearing up because Angela was hugging him with tears in her own eyes.

"Angela, This isn't my... our Sam. No it's just not her. She would hate all of us staring at her and all these wires. She would hate it."

"I know Tony, but be strong for her. She;d want you to be." "But when we get home, You don;t have to be strong, because I can promise you at home, I won't be strong. I'll be a weak mess."

For the next week Angela and Tony stayed in Sam's hospital room all day. Then at night they would go home and cry together, and try to make each other feel better by watching movies or something, but it usually ended in neither of them going to bed, and both of them ending up falling asleep on the couch at 4 in the morning.

Neither one of them wanted to admit it, but When they woke up the next morning it was Thursday. And if Sam didn;t wake up, their whole little family would be devistated.

Chapter 4

"Angela, I'm going to leave you alone with Sam for a few minutes, I need to um, use the restroom." Tony told Angela while exiting the room.

Angela knew Sam could hear her. She just knew it. So she poured her heart out to Sam.

"Oh Sam honey. What happened that day that made you cross the street without looking? Sweetheart, I want you to know that you have Me and your father worried sick. I love you Sam. Do you know how weird it would be without you? I bet you don't. I love you and your father very very much. You two are part of the family, and I'm afraid of what your father might do or say. I'm afraid he'll leave the house, or do something stupid. Sam Honey I love you as if you were my own daughter. So sweetie please don't leave us just yet. Please"

"Angela nice little sermon." Tony said to Angela as he re-entered the room. "Were you listening?" Angela asked. "No but I heard everything from I love you and your father very very much."

"Oh Tony you heard that well I was just..."

"Angela you were saying you love me and dad. Don't deny it we both heard you."  
Both Tony and Angela were awestruck at Sam. She was out of her coma and she was awake, and coherent. She heard Angela's whole speech. She was out of her coma, in the nick of time. And most likely she was going to live.

Tony ran to Sam and hugged her tightly. "Oh Sam baby. You're alive, your out of your coma. Sam I love you. Oh how are you feeling? Do you need anything? Can I..."

'Dad knock it off! I'm fine, now. Just stay here with me. Both of you. I need both of my parents right now. "

"Oh sweetie you didn't loose your memory did you? You know I'm Angela and not your mother right?"

"Of course I do Angela, but like I said I need both of my parents. Well actually I need all three of them. But since one of them is not here. I need the two that are."

"Sam" Tony started "you are talking gibberish. Can you get to the point"

"Oh dad, you two are both intelligent people you should be able to figure this out" "My whole point is Angela is like a mother to me. So I need both of you here. That's what a meant before."

"Sam do you really think of me as a mother?" Angela asked tearing up with joy

"YES ANGELA . I would say DUH!!!! but that's rude. How could you even question that? You do for me what all my friends mothers do for them!! You take me shopping, watch TV with me, talk to me, and you help take care of me when I'm sick. You do everything for me that Dad can;t like picking me up from cheerleading pratice, and shopping for bras. Angela how could anyone ever say you aren;t my mother.?"

Both Tony and Angela were just shocked. Neither one of them knew what to say. That is untill Tony spoke up.

"Honey I think it's great you think of Angela as your mom but..

"But Sam we don't want you to forget your real mother. I don't want to take her place in your heart and...

"And Sam Angela and I aren't married. We don;t want you to...

"We don;t want you to be embarassed..."

"When you tell people that I work for the woman you call your mother."

"Great job of finishing each other's sentences. But I want to clear some of this up for you two. Angela you aren't taking my mother's place In my heart. You have your own place. Dad's in the middle you're on one side, Mom;s on the other. Guys I could care less what people say about me calling Angela my mom. I don;t care that people might poke fun. I only hope that they don't say you're married, if that makes you two uncomfortable."

"Ok Sam we understand now. But there is one more thing we don't understand. Tony you want to take this one?"

'Yeah Sure Angela. Sam why were't you paying attention. The police officer said you could have easily avoided that speeding car, but you were obviously not paying attention. What had you so preoccupied that day?"

"Oh. Ok please don't get mad!!"

"We would never get mad Honey"

"Ok, well I was sad that you two were fighting. I was trying to figure out a way to get you guys to talk to each other again."

"Oh My Gosh! I um I'll be right back" Angela whispered running from the room. She was very near tears and she didn't want Sam or Tony to see her cry.


End file.
